The present invention relates to a new and improved method of making an improved core which is used to form space in a cast metal article.
Cores are commonly utilized to form space within a cast metal article. Known cores have been formed from ceramic materials such as silica. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,637,500 and 6,929,054 it is suggested that a core may include a ceramic element and a refractory metal element which is attached to the ceramic element. Cores formed of ceramic or of ceramic and refractory metal elements may be utilized in the casting of metal articles, such as turbine engine components.